


Unacceptable

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Broken Bones, Childhood Trauma, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "This pyjamas thing you swing around the city in, is unacceptable. There is no protection, no style. You can't even see out of those goggles can you?""Not really." Peter was sitting on the bed while Klaus paced his room."I will take on the job as the Lucius Fox to your Batman."





	Unacceptable

If someone told Klaus, he would be suspended that day, he would have called them crazy. He always tried his best to be a good student. He got straights A's, his coach was looking to make him the captain of his football team, he basically taught his chemistry class and he was the captain of the swimming team. He has always been a good student, until today.

Some new rich kid at the school kept teasing Casey making her feel horrible. His name was Ryan and he was a grade A transphobic asshole. He had been there for three weeks, and Klaus has been finding Casey in random places, crying her eyes out. She always told him not to do anything, that she was fine.

Until today, when he found a bruise on her face. Klaus got suspended for one week after breaking Ryan's arm in six places. Klaus was one of the smartest kids in the school, and one of the best football players, which is why he didn't get a longer sentence. Also, it didn't hurt that Tony occasionally made donations to the school. 

He waited outside of the school that day in his car, that Tony finally let him have. Ever since he got it, he had been driving home Peter, Ned and Casey. He sat there for two hours, which was nothing to him, his previous home was in a cell where he spent more than sixteen hours a day alone with his thoughts, two hours was nothing.

The bell eventually rang and a few minutes later the three of them all walked out together - he recognised Casey's bright pink hair immediately - and made their way to the car.

"I heard you broke Ryan's arm after lunch." 

"Yes, I did, and I would have broken the other one if the principle hadn't caught me." He was still a bit angry about the entire thing. Casey was silent in the passenger seat, playing with Klaus' right thumb. He saw that Peter wanted to ask another question, but he dismissed him with a simple, "I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless chatter from his friends and his girlfriend, but Klaus stayed silent. He dropped off Peter first, then Ned and finally stopped outside of Casey's house. 

"I'm sorry, if I scared you earlier." He whispered, he couldn't even look at her, he was ashamed he snapped like that in front of her. She saw this and climbed into his lap, grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"You didn't scare me, Puppy. You got angry and snapped, it happens to even the best of us, there's nothing wrong with that. You can't be a cutie all the time, can you?" 

"I guess not." 

Casey smiled down at him and kissed him. "I love you." 

Klaus smiled brightly and kissed her on the nose, "I love you to." 

She opened the door and got out of his car, "I'll see you tomorrow, Puppy. Drive safely. And don't break anymore arms on your way back home."

"I promise." Klaus waited for her to get inside before driving off, admiring her in that blue and gold cheerleader outfit.

**

When he got home, all of the Avengers were standing in the living room, including Steve, who looked at him with a burning hatred Klaus never understood. He has never done anything to the man and he hates him. 

Tony stepped out and grabbed him, pulling him to the kitchen with Bucky followed. "We are preparing for an important mission. Hydra again, this time they have aliens fighting with them, so it's an all-hands-on-deck type situation. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be here either."

"Can I help with anything?" Bucky crossed his arms and stood in front of him, with Tony by his side. It looked as if they were trying to be intimidating so Klaus raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You are in big trouble mister. The school called. You broke someone's arm in six places?" 

"He was being an asshole." 

"But six places? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Bucky asked.

"He hit Casey, and he's lucky the principle caught me, or else a lot more than his arm would be broken." 

There was a pregnant pause and Bucky gave Tony a look, they both nodded and then turned to face Klaus again, "Okay, that's a good reason, but if it happens again..."

Bucky cut Tony off, "You can only break their arm in no more than three places."

"Can I make an argument for four?" 

"No you may not. Now, were going to kick some ass, we should be back in the morning." Tony kissed his forehead, "Don't cause any trouble, if you need anything, Pepper is upstairs."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I know." 

Bucky gave him a bone crushing hug, and ruffled his hair when he let go. "Stay safe, remember, three places only." 

**

Klaus decided that he couldn't stay in the tower without Bucky or Tony. It was kind of weird and very lonely. So he went out to the arcade a few blocks away from the tower. He found it a couple weeks after Tony found him, and he was so confused at first. It was filled with things he hadn't ever heard about, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his life at the time. He went as many times as he could.

It was almost eight o'clock at night when he left the arcade, with a small pink elephant he got for Casey, and a pair of sunglasses he won.

Because of his enhanced everything, he could hear a fight a few alleys away. He was going to mind his business and let whoever it was sort themselves out. Bucky was trying to get him to stop starting insignificant fights or joining in, after the fifth time he came home with a black eye. Bucky says it's something he gets from Steve, and Klaus doesn't exactly know how to feel about that.

He kept walking until he heard Peter. Which confused him a little, because Peter lived in Queens, and he would never be in some fight in an alley. But Klaus heard his voice again, saying something incredibly stupid and sarcastic. It was really him.

Klaus stuffed the elephant into his jean jacket pocket, and ran to the alley, only to be met with Spider-Man fighting off a bunch of goons. Klaus was fairly sure he heard Peter's voice and he wasn't crazy. Most of the guys were knocked unconscious and hanging from a lamp post, two were left and one of them had a knife, swinging it at Spider-Man like he was crazy.

This distracted the masked hero and he focused on this man and not the other, giving the other time to pull a gun and aim at Spider-Man. Klaus acted quickly, and pulled his knife out of his boot and threw it. It hit the man in the palm of his hand, and the gun clattered on the ground when he dropped it.

Spider-Man was still fighting the other guy and said, "You have the right to remain silent."

Klaus definitely knew that voice, but he couldn't believe that his nerdy friend, who was terrified of spiders, was Spider-Man. Peter tripped on his shoelaces this morning, he was the clumsiest person Klaus had ever met, and he was Spider-Man. He started wondering if it was all an act, if Peter was acting clumsy so no one would suspect anything.

Spider-Man finished off the guy, and tied him up to the lamp post with his other friends. Klaus watched the whole thing from the end of the alley, he was beginning to doubt himself on whether this was Peter or not, this guy was too smooth, he didn't trip once, he didn't say something stupid.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation."

It definitely was Peter, that was really stupid. No one else could come up with something like that and think it was cool. It was Peter, no doubt, but Klaus couldn't confront him here, someone might here Peter's real name and find him. So Klaus snuck out of the alley and caught a taxi to Peter's place.

It was too late for him to knock, Aunt May was probably getting ready for bed. Instead, Klaus climbed the fire escape, as it lead straight to Peter's room. He opened the window and climbed inside. 

Peter came in a few hours later, through the same window, in his pyjama suit thing. Klaus sat in the dark, on a corner of the twin bed, quiet as a mouse. When Peter turned on the light, he almost had a heart attack.

Klaus crossed his arms, "Hello Peter." 

"K-Klaus? This isn't what it looks like..." He was panicking.

"I saw you in the alley, "Looks like you're in a sticky situation", only you could come up with something like that. Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus wasn't angry, just curious and a bit intrigued.

"I didn't tell anyone, to protect them."

"I have been fighting since I could walk and I live with the Avengers, I can protect myself. Plus, my father is Captain America, so I have the super soldier serum running through my veins." 

"I...I don't think about that."

"Of course you didn't. We could have teamed up. You would be Batman and I would be Lucius Fox. I could've made you a suit, because that one is hideous. Does it even protect you in any way? If you got shot, how bad would it be?" 

Peter looked down at the suit and contemplated his answer, "Really bad." 

Klaus crossed his arms in his chest with a frown on his face, "This is unacceptable, my friend is not gonna die because he had a shitty suit. I will make one for you, you can come by tomorrow after school. I should have materials by then."

"What about your dads? Won't they be there? I'm not ready to let most people know about me yet." 

"We'll tell them it's a school project, they don't really question that." Klaus checked the time, it was past midnight, he needed to get home before the rest did. "I have to go, don't forget. Tomorrow, after school."

**

The Avengers came back an hour after Klaus got home, he had enough time to take a shower and make breakfast, a bowl of cereal. He contemplated what he could use to make the suit, kevlar was too heavy and it would constrict Peter's movement, so that was off the table. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Klaus was started out of his thoughts at Tony's voice. Klaus turned to see him and Bucky walk into the kitchen holding a canteen of sorts.

Klaus didn't have any valid answers so he shrugged, hoping they would take that. 

"At least we didn't have to wait until you woke up to give you this." Tony gave him the canteen, "It's vibranium in its natural state, we found a ton of them in the base. Go crazy." 

Tony kissed the top of his head and walked away, Bucky handed him a small bowl of fruit, "You can't just have cereal for breakfast." He walked away, following Tony and left Klaus in the kitchen with the canteen.

"Huh."

**

It took four long days of not sleeping and barely eating anything, before the suit was finished, all that was left was to test it and then colour it. Klaus had the suit on a mannequin, it was silver for now and it looked like what Peter described to him a couple days ago. 

He carried the mannequin down to the shooting range and lined up a variety of guns on the table next to him. He put on his safety goggles and ear muffs, and picked up a basic handgun first.

Casey went to the tower after not hearing from her boyfriend for a couple of days, meaning he was working on something. It didn't happen very often, but Klaus tended not to take care of himself when he was working on something, which was not healthy at all. Casey usually took it upon herself to make sure he took a shower, got some sleep, and ate something.

She walked into the tower carrying three boxes of pizza and got in the elevator. A hand stopped the door from closing, and in walked Captain America aka, Klaus' shitty father. She pressed the button for the labs and awkwardly stood there with her mouth pursed. 

The elevator stopped on the floor with the labs and they both got off, walking in opposite directions. Casey let out the breath she was holding in. She wanted to tell him off or something, but she didn't, she couldn't, that was Klaus' job.

Klaus' part of the lab was empty, meaning he was at the shooting range or in the poison chamber. She really hoped it was the former.

And it was, Casey walked in on him holding a sniper rifle, aiming at a silver body suit. She dropped the pizza next to him on the desk, sat on the table and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. Casey watched Klaus shoot at the sliver suit six times in six different places.

He dropped the rifle and smiled at her, "Hey." Then he frowned, "I missed another date didn't I?"

She nodded, "It's not a problem, you were busy."

"That's no excuse, I should have called or something."

"I promise, it's not a problem." She got off the desk and stood up next to him, "What are you making?" 

"I'm making a suit for Spider-Man. The pyjamas he's swinging around in are unacceptable."

"You mean Peter?" 

Klaus chuckled, "He's not very subtle is he?"

"I was raised by two FBI agents, they would be ashamed of me if I didn't figure it out." Casey out on goggles and grabbed a pair of ear muffs, "Can I try the machine gun, Puppy?"

Klaus kissed her on the lips, "Of course you can."


End file.
